


The Feeling's Mutual

by sharkby1e



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Fischbach, Dom/sub, Dominant Mark Fischbach, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, Submissive Ethan Nestor, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: Ethan's hooked on Mark's voice. Mark finds this arousing.Request by MoonJava: "Ethan getting super turned on during the filing of “Ethan finally becomes a man” after Mark goes “Ethan, get on your knees” and like him having trouble finishing filming and when they do mark like gets him alone and is like “??? What’s up??” And Ethans embarrassed and then mark realizes and says the command again and things escalate and turn into delicious smut from there"
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Feeling's Mutual

"Ethan?" Mark angled the paintball gun at him, revelling in the gasp and look of horror as he turned around. "Get on your knees."

"Why?" Ethan demanded, breathless.

"I'm ten feet away, you're wearing safety goggles, and we're outside," Mark explained, a sly grin crossing his face. "Today's the day."

Ethan continued to protest, insisting that Mark go and get the other paintball gun (which he did) and protesting _even more_ before Mark finally got him to stand in front of the fence.

"Get on your knees," Mark ordered again, pointing the paintball gun at Ethan's back.

"No," Ethan replied, and Mark didn't understand why. It wasn't like him being on his knees would make the pain worse or anything. It was just a bit, for the video that Ethan seemed to have forgotten they were filming.

But Mark didn't push it, and when Ethan told him "Just do it," he did, striking Ethan between the shoulder blades with a bright blue paintball.

Ethan groaned about the pain for a few moments, admitting that it didn't hurt as badly as he'd expected. Mark smiled, satisfied, and put the paintball gun away.

He couldn't understand why Ethan refused to meet his gaze for the rest of the video, nor why all his responses felt half-assed and distant. The paintball gun didn't hurt that much and Mark had only shot him once - Ethan had shot Mark more than a few times during one of their earlier videos. It wasn't unfair, and Mark had obeyed all the rules they'd set down about the distance and the location.

After an awkward ending to the video and the cameraman had left, Mark turned to Ethan and asked, "Do you want some coffee?"

"Uh... yeah, sure," Ethan replied, once again glancing away as soon as their eyes met. _What the fuck is up with that?_

"C'mon, then," Mark shrugged and gestured for Ethan to follow him inside. He didn't look back to see if Ethan had actually done so, striding into his kitchen and setting about getting the coffee ready. After a few moments he felt somebody staring at him, and he turned around to see Ethan standing by the door, practically dissecting him with his eyes. As soon as Ethan noticed Mark he looked away, studying the cabinets instead.

When he'd set the coffee going, he crossed his arms and stared Ethan down, demanding, "Okay, what the fuck was with all of that?"

"The fuck was with what?" Ethan replied nonchalantly, but Mark could pick out a quiver in his voice.

"After I shot you. The weird looks, the shifty glances, the distracted replies - it was fuckin' weird, Ethan," Mark said pointedly. He didn't want Ethan to be uncomfortable around him - they were best friends, and had been for a while. If Mark was doing something wrong, he wanted to know about it.

"Oh... yeah..." Ethan waved a hand dismissively. "It was nothing. Just..." he hesitated, "nothing."

"Ethan, if I'm making you uncomfortable..." Mark trailed off. Ethan knew what he was trying to say.

"No! No, it's not that, it wasn't your fault," Ethan stammered. "Just... the bit... took me by surprise."

An idea started forming in Mark's mind, the foundation shaky but there. Maybe... just maybe... "Ethan," he spoke sharply, drawing Ethan's attention instantly. "Get on your knees." He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him for added effect.

He expected a laugh, a joke, maybe even Ethan going along with it for fun with a goofy smile, but what he got was, on the whole, something completely new. Ethan walked steadily towards him and fell down onto his knees, hands folded neatly in his lap and head bowed. A feeling of power surged through Mark as he realized that _this_ had been why Ethan was acting weird. Ethan didn't want to show this side of himself on camera... but he was willing to show it to Mark.

Mark bent down, lifting Ethan's chin with two fingers. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked. "Me, in control?" The hungry look he found in Ethan's eyes answered all of his questions.

"Yes, Mark," Ethan muttered, leaning into Mark's touch. "Please..."

"Please what? I don't know what you need, Ethan," Mark replied, letting go of Ethan's chin and standing up again.

"I need _you,_ " Ethan insisted, his voice a harsh whisper. "G-God, your fucking voice... Mark, I need you to tell me what to do."

"You want me to order you around like some kind of- some kind of fuckin' sex slave?" Mark recoiled slightly, trying to act as if the idea didn't send a rush of heat through his abdomen.

"I'm _volunteering,_ " Ethan sounded almost exasperated. "Mark, you have no _idea..._ how powerful your voice is. Working for you was a goddamn dream. I'll do anything for you, Mark, _anything._ "

"Anything?" Mark dropped his voice to the low tones he barely used in regular conversation, wanting to see the effects.

Ethan shivered, closing his eyes. "I swear it," he whispered.

"God, Ethan, if I didn't know any better I'd say those hypnosis videos did _something_ to you," Mark joked quietly. "Alright, well..." he took a step towards Ethan, realizing that Ethan was the perfect height for the idea he was thinking of. "Unzip my pants with your teeth."

Shock didn't even register in Ethan's eyes, he simply leaned forward and did as he was told. He had been right - Mark had had no idea how powerful his voice could be. Ethan's declaration of 'anything' rang in his mind again...

"I want you to suck my dick, Ethan," Mark growled, moving one of his hands into Ethan's hair. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," Ethan breathed, reaching up to remove Mark's underwear. "Th-thank you."

"Dunno what you're thanking _me_ for," Mark muttered. His dick was now exposed to the air, erect and begging for attention. It wasn't even weird, after all the nude Unus Annus videos they'd already done. Though none of those videos had turned out like this.

Ethan took the end of Mark's cock into his mouth and started to suck, his cheeks bleeding into a pale red as a soft moan rose in his throat. Mark's grip tightened in Ethan's hair, the gentle feeling of Ethan's tongue against his dick sending sparks up his spine.

"F-fuck," Mark cursed quietly as Ethan slid his mouth further onto Mark's shaft. "Make me cum, Ethan," he ordered, voice low, "and don't stop until I tell you to." Then Mark, the bastard he was, forcefully shoved his dick in until it was nearly down Ethan's throat.

Ethan twitched and made a surprised noise around Mark's length, but to his credit, he didn't pull away. His hands found Mark's hips and latched onto them for stability as his mouth resumed sucking on Mark's cock.

Mark didn't want to admit it, but it felt _good,_ Ethan completely submissive to him like this. Bending to obey his every command and pleasuring him in this way... it made Mark harder just thinking about it. And Ethan was doing a relatively good job as well, sending waves of heat through his gut. Both of Mark's hands were in Ethan's hair now, gently rubbing his scalp and pulling his hair, holding him so that he couldn't pull back too far, without Mark even thinking about it.

"Harder, Ethan," Mark hissed, tilting his head back. "You said you wanted to obey me, so _do it."_ He hadn't used this voice for a while... not since the Darkiplier ending in A Heist With Markiplier. It wasn't something he used often, but now that he knew how crazy it drove Ethan, perhaps he should start slipping it into the Unus Annus videos when Ethan wasn't paying attention.

Ethan's mouth worked up and down Mark's cock, more vigorously, coaxing moans and groans of pleasure from Mark. Ethan too was making sounds, a sort of strangled, desperate whine that had worried Mark at first before he realized it was Ethan's way of saying that he wanted more. Mark's breathing increased in speed and he knew he was coming close.

"Shit, Ethan-" Mark couldn't take it anymore, bucking his hips gently to test the waters. When Ethan took it graciously he continued, quickly evolving his actions into a vicious attack on Ethan's mouth and throat. "You're not going to be able to use that voice of yours for at least a day after I'm done with you," Mark growled, holding himself steady on Ethan's shoulders. "You're just going to have to listen to _me..._ perhaps I'll make tomorrow's video something interesting... there's still more we can do with those sex toys we bought." He revelled in the moans and hazed eyes of the man he was dominating, grinning.

Ethan's hands clung to Mark's jeans like a lifeline, a cross between a moan and a whine escaping his lips as Mark verbalized his fantasies. Ethan could barely move, Mark made sure of that, but there was an opportunity for Ethan to get Mark's attention if he wanted to stop. However, Mark could tell that Ethan didn't want to stop any time soon.

Mark pulled out of Ethan's mouth completely before slamming back in on his final thrust, letting loose a burst of cum directly down Ethan's throat. Mark threw back his head and moaned, his hands cupping Ethan's cheeks so tightly they were sure to leave bruises. He gently thrust a few more times after his orgasm, bringing himself back down. Then he stepped away from Ethan, tugging Ethan's hands from his jeans and pulling his underwear back up.

"Mark..." Ethan whined, head back, eyes closed. He looked so beautiful, Mark thought, with Mark's cum dribbling down his lip and a tight tent in his jeans, kneeling so perfectly in front of Mark. "Mark-" his voice was raspy - Mark had kept his promise.

Mark shushed him, getting down on one knee and cupping Ethan's cheek with one hand, studying the light bruises he'd left there. They would disappear before anybody else saw them, which Mark secretly thought was a shame. "Don't worry, baby," Mark cooed, speaking slowly and directly into Ethan's ear. He watched as Ethan visibly shook while he spoke, continuing, "We're not done yet. I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do to you, though..." he wanted to test something, to see how far he could go.

He unzipped Ethan's jeans and tugged them down his hips, just enough to give him access to Ethan's underwear. He resumed speaking, trying to push his voice as low and as smooth as it would go. "Maybe I'll bend you over the counter," he trailed his fingers down Ethan's thigh and watched Ethan shiver, "and fuck you like the slut you are. Or I could fuck you right here, on the floor, while you're forced to look at me. Which do you prefer, Ethan?"

"I-" he didn't give Ethan time to answer, shifting down Ethan's underwear and cutting Ethan off.

"There are other options, of course. Perhaps you'd like it if you sat on my cock and pleasured yourself while I watched," Mark didn't touch Ethan's shaft, simply taking pleasure in watching it become more erect while he spoke and filled Ethan's mind with dirty fantasies. "Then there are the sex toys... oh, you'd just look _amazing_ with a butt plug shoved up your ass, a shock collar around your neck, a ball gag in your mouth, a blindfold over your eyes, and/or maybe even a pair of handcuffs... isn't that right, Ethan?" Mark reached up and just barely brushed Ethan's cheek with his hand, not having to do anything before Ethan was leaning into his touch, letting out a soft whine.

"Oh, here's an idea," Mark said as if he hadn't already been pouring out ideas. "I stick a plug up your ass and a cock ring around your dick, then see how much I can make you squirm." Ethan was already starting to squirm and Mark put a hand on his back, both steadying him and keeping him from moving away. Mark changed his voice to a harsh whisper, murmuring directly into Ethan's ear, "Don't you think our friends would like to know about your little kink?"

Ethan's eyes widened and his hands visibly clenched around his knees. "Mark- Mark, please," he begged hoarsely.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell them," Mark flashed Ethan a sly grin. "But putting you in a choker, butt plug, and cock ring and forcing you to hide it in front of them..." he slipped two fingers under Ethan's chin, raising it to be at eye level with him. "If I ordered you to, would you do it, even if you were scared? It would make me _very_ happy," he purred, dancing his fingers down towards Ethan's groin but once again refusing to touch his dick.

"Y-yes," Ethan stammered, his breath coming in gasps. "W-would you-"

"Fuck you afterwards?" Mark smiled, cocking his head. "That depends on how you perform, of course. Oh, you'd get something... but whether it's pleasure or punishment would be all on you, baby," he noticed Ethan's hands twitch towards his cock and he laughed, gently nudging them away. "You're mine now, Ethan, and I _really_ don't like when people touch my things..." he gently spread Ethan's thighs with his palms, moving down his underwear and jeans even more to fully reveal the aching shaft.

"I-I'm yours?" Ethan asked, wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights. He seemed surprised to hear it coming out of Mark's mouth, even though he'd proclaimed it in the first place.

"Of course, baby," Mark purred, tracing the line of Ethan's collarbone with his finger. "Mine, all mine, my beautiful, kinky little sub," he could tell from the look in Ethan's eyes that it was going to be soon, he just had to keep talking. "So desperate for me that he gets off on just hearing my voice... what do you do when you jerk yourself off, Ethan? Do you put on _The World's Quietest Let's Play_ or _A Date With Markiplier_ to make yourself hard?" he teased, closing the gap between him and Ethan with each passing moment. "Have you always been a thirsty fan, Ethan, or is this something that developed when you thought those bedroom fantasies of yours would never come to fruition... you thought I'd never let you taste my dick or feel me inside you... you thought I wouldn't want to dominate such a _willing_ and _gracious_ submissive such as yourself?"

That was it, he knew it. As Ethan moaned his name and reached for his cock he was faster, two hands closing around Ethan's length as Ethan bucked up and came, coating Mark's hands in his cum. Ethan looked aghast, embarrassed, but Mark quickly wiped the expression off his face for bliss again as he worked Ethan's dick with his hands. "This kink of yours is a little out-of-hand," Mark joked, but he knew Ethan wasn't in the headspace to pay attention. "Orgasm just from me _speaking_ to you? Really? Ridiculous." He shook his head with a laugh, releasing Ethan's cock from his grasp.

Ethan reached out for Mark's sleeve and grabbed Mark's elbow, mumbling Mark's name in a slurred, exhausted voice. "Do you want me to carry you to bed, baby?" Mark offered gently, conscious of his wet, cum-soaked hands. "Just let me wash my hands and I'll be right back," he ran a few fingers through Ethan's hair in a reassuring gesture, leaving a faint white trail as some of the cum caught the strands. "You did great today, Ethan."

And Mark stood up, feeling thoroughly satisfied, but he knew he would be taking advantage of his new submissive again shortly thereafter. He could distinctly feel a tugging of want every time he looked back at Ethan's pleasure-stricken face.

After all, the feeling was mutual.


End file.
